Old Love Rekindled and Burning Anew
by Cheyenne Malfoy
Summary: Lily and Harry are rescued from Lord Voldemort's attack but Snape didnt get there in time to save James. Now Lily is alone and in pain. Will Snape finally redeem himself in her eyes? What will become of them? Its rated M for now but im  not sure


**Old love rekindled and burning anew. **

**Chapter 1: 5 years later.**

Severus landed his broom in front of the mansion that had been "donated" to the Dark Lord's cause. It had taken him days to get to it because of the extensive charms and spells guarding it and he only hoped that he wouldn't be punished for his delay. His former excitement was brought back full force and it wiped away most of the exhaustion from his countenance but his muddied and travel worn robes still hinted at his ordeal. He muttered the spells that would let him enter the building and hurried forward his steps full of purpose.

As he drew closer to the Dark Lord's audience room he heard screams that announced that the Dark Lord wasn't in a pleasant mood. The thought made his footsteps slow but he pushed forward hoping that he wouldn't become the next target of the Dark Lord's displeasure. Carefully he pushed open the door to the audience room. Avery was in a sobbing heap on the floor and the Carrow twins came in quickly to carry him off. The Dark Lord himself was seated calmly in his large throne like chair on the dais at the end of the room. The only left over evidence of his anger was shown in the tightness in which he gripped the arms of the chair.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise." The Dark Lord addressed him in his clear cold voice and it took all of Severus's will to keep from shivering. Instead he walked to the end of the dais and kneeled respectfully.

"My Lord I have brought news of the utmost importance." Severus began his excitement spilling over. "while staying at the Hogshead I was on my way back to my room when I heard Dumbledore's voice coming from a cracked door. As I drew closer I heard another voice…the voice of Sybill Trelawney in a trance delivering a prophecy about you my lord."

The Dark Lord was suddenly alert and leaning forward in his chair his red eyes gleaming. "Did you hear the prophecy Severus?"

"Yes my lord." Severus cleared his throat. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…Either must die at the hand of the other because neither can live while the other survives." Severus recited carefully and slowly making sure to repeat everything he had managed to hear.

"Is that all?"

"If there was My Lord I didn't hear it I was interrupted by the bartender."

The Dark Lord let out a hiss of frustration and started to pace around the room. Severus stood and backed himself subtly closer to the door in case the Dark Lord's mood turned sour. One of the first things any Death Eater learned if the Dark Lord became unhappy be the first out of the door unless you wanted to become the relief for his frustration and a lot of the time those who were his relief didn't live.

"Lucius!" The Dark Lord called finally and Lucius Malfoy hurried into the room. "Who from the order of the phoenix are expecting a child at the end of the seventh month?"

"The Longbottoms and The Potters My Lord."

"You may go."

Lucius left without sparing Severs a backward glance and swept out the way he had come. It occurred to Severus that Lucius had recently had a child of his own maybe he had finally grown a conscience when it came to child murder and merely thought Severus was being asked to do such.

"The Potters."

Severus's blood ran cold. "What my lord."

"It's the Potters…their child is the one in the prophecy."

Severus woke up in a cold sweat his heart beating painfully in his ears. It had been a long time since his days as a Death Eater had haunted his dreams. He shook his head trying to wipe away the image of Lord Voldemort's evil face shining in victory. Finally he noticed the weight that was pressing down on his chest. Curious he opened his eyes and for a drowsy second he thought a tiny James Potter was laying on his chest almost nose to nose with him until he noticed the boys bright emerald eyes.

"Daddy are you awake?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes." Severus chuckled ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Mummy says Pancakes are ready."

"Oh does she now? Well in that case you'd better hurry or I'll eat them all!"

With a giggling squeal the five year took off toward the kitchen slipping and sliding on the wood floor and Severus took off in close pursuit. He caught Harry just before they entered the kitchen and swung the laughing child onto his shoulders. The smell of pancakes, eggs, kippers, bacon and coffee wafted from the kitchen and Severus entered eagerly. A tall elegant looking woman with fire red hair rippling down her back was busy working at the stove but when they entered turned and flashed them a lovely white smile her emerald eyes sparkling so much like Harry's.

**WOW wtf lily is alive? Snape is raising Harry? Lily is living with Snape? Want to know how it happened? Want to know more? Review please and let me know or else this dies here D:**


End file.
